


Burning Desire

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Sansa has a bit of a daddy kink and she decides to play it out with Jon. Smut one-shot inspired by the song Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I have also re-imagined this for the Poe Dameron/Rey ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024630)
> 
> I do not own these characters or lyrics...
> 
> Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Every Saturday night, I get dressed up to ride for you, baby / Cruising down the street on Hollywood and Vine for you, baby / I drive fast, wind in my hair / I push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care / You ask me where I've been; I been everywhere / But I don't want to be nowhere but here / (Come on, tell me, boy)
> 
> I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire) (Come on, tell me, boy) / I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire) (Come on, tell me, boy) / I drive fast, wind in my hair / I push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care (Don't care) / I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire)
> 
> Every Saturday night I seem to come alive for you, baby / Santa Monica, I'm racing in the lights for you, baby / I drive fast, radio blares / Have to touch myself to pretend you're there / Your hands were on my hips, your name was on my lips / Over, over again like my only prayer / (Come on, tell me, boy)
> 
> I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire) (Come on, tell me, boy) / I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire) (Come on, tell me, boy) / I drive fast, wind in my hair / I push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care (Don't care) / I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire)
> 
> I'm driving fast, flash! / Everyone knows it / I'm trying to get to you, baby / I'm feeling scared and you know it / I'm driving fast, flash! / Everyone knows it / I'm trying to get to you, baby / I'm feeling scared and you know it
> 
> I'm driving fast, flash! / Everyone knows it / I'm trying to get to you, baby / I'm feeling scared and you know it / I'm driving fast, flash! / Everyone knows it  
> I'm trying to get to you, baby / I'm feeling scared and you know it / Ooh, ooh
> 
> I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire) (Come on, tell me, boy) / I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire) (Come on, tell me, boy) / I drive fast, wind in my hair / I push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care (Don't care) / I've got a burning desire for you, baby / (I've got a burning desire)

Sansa sped down PCH towards the Santa Monica bar she and some of her siblings and friends frequented nearly every Saturday night. With the beach on her right, the late ocean air was brisk but her car’s windows were down anyways. She needed it to cool her down; for the past week all she could think about was getting Jon Snow naked and in bed with her. Sansa’s horniness intensified tonight when she decided this would be the night she made her move.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s always had a crush on Jon Snow, her brother’s best friend, whether she wanted to admit it through the years or not. She’s thought of him many times while she was alone in bed. Hell, she’s even closed her eyes and imagined him while her ex-boyfriend Joffrey was on top of her. After breaking up with him, she waited for Jon to end things with his girlfriend and then she weighed the pros and cons of making a move on him. Pro: finally getting to know what it would be like to be filled by him. Con: it being a one night stand that completely makes their friendship awkward and thus making things weird in their close friend group.

And then it happened. The moment she decided to forget any con her analytical mind could think of. It was last Saturday night, at the bar she was heading to now. Sansa, Robb, Arya, and their friends were around their usual tables, different conversations were happening. She was tipsy, drink in hand, and laughing with Margaery. Marg was telling her about her newest boyfriend (a little older and plenty rich, of course) and how he liked being called “daddy”.

“Oooh, Daddy,“ Sansa cooed in a sultry tone and Margaery giggled. Sansa knew she was saying it loud enough for Jon to hear across the table as he was listening to a story Arya was telling. She turned her eyes towards him when she said it; she wanted to gauge what his reaction would be to her saying that in such a sexy way. She saw his face quickly turn in her direction, his eyes wide and filled with want, his mouth slightly open. It seemed like he wasn’t able to breathe for a moment as she bit her lip and gave a knowing smirk towards him before she turned her head back to Margaery. Sansa had a bit of daddy kink and she hoped Jon would be into that. He may only be a couple of years older than her, but he was always so mature, even when they were younger. And with his scruffy beard and the new glasses he now wore, she definitely could see herself calling him that. Over that next week, she knew she had to go for it with him. A few times, she questioned whether he would actually want her or not. But then she would replay the look he gave her that night, and she knew he definitely wanted her. She began to think of other times she’s noticed him checking her out or his eyes lingering on her lips or cleavage or legs. She had never thought much about it before but it was starting to make sense now. Her confidence grew and she decided this would be the night.

Sansa was definitely speeding now. The cool ocean air whipped her hair around as she drove but it could only cool down her burning desire for Jon so much. She let out an annoyed groan when she got a red light. She could feel a wet spot growing between her legs due to imagining Jon and his hands and his mouth on her all night. Her hand slid down and under her very short dress, her fingers lightly stroked her slit through her panties, imagining it was Jon’s hand. Her other hand just began to softly grope her breast when the light finally turned green and she snapped out of it, realizing she needed to cool off since she still had to survive bar night with her siblings around.

When she pulled up the bar’s street, she lucked out and found a parking spot nearby. Which was a good thing, since she was wearing expensive high heels and didn’t feel like walking far. Sansa always dressed to impress and, tonight, she made sure to pick out her favorite tight, short, black dress. As soon as she put it on, she could imagine riding him while wearing it. She was a little overdressed, and her older brother sure won’t be a fan of her outfit, but she didn’t care. The dress made her breasts look really good and, if she guessed correctly by memories of Jon’s eyes on them, Jon seemed to be a breast man. After parking, she grabbed her hairbrush from the center console and tamed her wind swept mane. She exited the car, straightened out her dress, and walked to the bar while receiving some wolf whistles from men she passed.

“Sansa. Go home and change.” Robb’s displeased voice greeted her as she reached their usual tables.

“Oh stop it, Robb, she looks gorgeous!” Margaery exclaimed. She was the only one who knew Sansa’s plan. She only confided in Margaery a few days ago when she was in the middle of questioning whether Jon would want her or not. Margaery swore Jon would indeed want to fuck Sansa’s brains out and she was pretty sure he’s wanted to for a long time. Sansa definitely didn’t tell Arya or Robb, afraid they would try to talk her out of it as to not screw up the friendship.

Margaery patted the barstool between her and Jon and winked. Sansa sauntered over, noting Jon’s hungry gaze on her out of the corner of her eye. She was pleased to see he was wearing his glasses tonight, completing her fantasy of him.

“Hi, Jon,“ she said in an innocent little voice that definitely did not match her outfit.

“Hey, Sans,“ Jon said and took a big gulp of his drink. “Don’t listen to Robb. You look great.“

“Thanks, Jon.“ Sansa looked down as she straightened out the hem of her dress after she crossed her legs. “I mean, I can’t always be a good girl.“ Her eyes lifted up at him with her long lashes and she flashed a cheeky little smirk at him. Once again, it seemed like his breath left him.

“You’re always a good girl to me,” Jon said quietly while leaning towards her. His sexy crooked smile and the slight flush that suddenly colored his face told her he was in on her little game.

Throughout the night, Sansa tried to not be too obvious in front of her siblings and friends. But every now and then, she would share a flirty smile with Jon. She would look up at him and bite her lip while he was telling a group of them a story from work, her arms pressing her cleavage together. She enjoyed seeing him get flustered over her. Her hand would rest on his thigh as she laughed at something he said and she let it linger there, her fingers dangerously close to his member and she noticed him adjusting his jeans when she took her hand away.

Finally, it was last call and their group started paying off their tabs and leaving.

“You ubering home again, Snow? I could give you a lift if you want?“ Robb asked as he signed his bill.

“Nah, you’d be going out of your way, I’m good. Thanks though.“

Robb gave Sansa a hug and walked out, leaving Jon and Sansa as the last ones there.

“I’ll drive you,” Sansa offered in a sweet voice. “I’m house-sitting for my parents while they’re in New York, you’re place wouldn’t be far out of the way to their house.“ She flashed him an innocent smile when he looked up at her from signing his receipt.

“Such a sweet girl,“ Jon said, his voice low and deeper than before. His praise and his tone made Sansa’s breath catch for a moment.

Jon stood and offered his hand to her and they walked out of the bar. Sansa glanced around quickly to make sure their people were nowhere in sight on the street. When she was satisfied to find the street empty, she turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against his. Jon’s hands gripped her hips.

“You know I’m not actually taking you to your place, right?“ Sansa whispered.

“And why is that?“ Jon asked, his voice still low and stern. Sansa liked his daddy voice.

“Because you live with Sam. And no one is home at my parents’ house.“

“And why should that matter, baby girl?“ Even through his deep, sexy tone, she could tell Jon was testing the waters with giving her that pet name. Sansa could feel the wetness grow in her panties at that.

“Because I have a feeling I won’t be able to keep quiet when you fuck me, Daddy,“ she responded, putting on her innocent face again.

Jon let out a groan. “Fuck, Sansa.” One of his hands glided up her back and into her hair, gently pushing her head towards his until their lips crashed into each other. Their kiss wan’t gentle though, it was hungry and needy. Sansa let out a satisfied moan as her hands wound into his inky curls at the nape of his neck. The sound made Jon pull her hips tightly against him and she could feel his hard dick beneath his jeans. “Let’s go,” Jon said when they finally broke apart.

Sansa led him to her car and they took off. She was, once again, definitely speeding up PCH but she didn’t care because she needed to get him into a bed as soon as possible. As she drove, Jon turned towards her and ran his fingers lightly up and down her thigh, the touch making Sansa moan.

“Pay attention to the road, my sweet girl,“ he teased, his finger now gently whispering against her cleavage, sometimes a finger would slip underneath her neckline for a moment. The teasing was driving her wild and he wasn’t even touching her sensitive areas that begged for attention. Thankfully, there were barely any cars out on the road that late and she hit every green light. It was only 8 minutes before she pulled into the driveway of her parents’ Malibu house that overlooked the Pacific. It was still the longest 8 minutes of her life. As soon as she parked, Jon’s hand slid under the hem of her dress and his finger glided up her wet panties. “You’re already so wet, baby,” he groaned with want and wonder.

“I’ve been wet all day and night thinking of you, Daddy,“ Sansa gasped, her head thrown back against the headrest and eyes closed as she felt his finger stroke along her slit.

“Get in the house.“ Jon’s stern voice was back. Sansa giggled and jumped out of the car, nearly running to let them into the house. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into the guest room. The room had large french doors that opened up to a little balcony, moonlight poured though the window. Sansa walked over to them and opened it a little; she still felt burning hot for Jon.

“Come here, Sansa.“

Sansa walked towards the bed where Jon sat at the edge. She stopped in front of him and tried to look innocent.

“Did you touch yourself while thinking of me today?“

“Yes, Daddy.“

“Good girls don’t do that. That was bad of you, baby girl. You need to be punished for that. Bend over my lap.“

Sansa tried to hide her excited smile. She crawled onto the bed and laid across Jon’s lap, his clothed erection rubbing against her. She lifted her ass into the air a little and Jon pushed her dress up and onto her hips. Jon’s calloused hand grazed against her ass cheek and then he spanked her. The groan that came out of Sansa’s mouth was loud and it spurred Jon on to spank her other ass cheek. “Fuck!” Sansa yelped in pleasure.

“Watch your language. Are you going to be a good girl, now?“ Jon asked, his hand gently rubbing and soothing her now pink ass.

“Yes, Daddy.“

“Good. So you were thinking of me while touching this?“ he asked, keeping her over his lap and rubbing her wet spot with more pressure.

“Mmm hmmm,“ Sansa moaned out.

“You’re so wet for me, baby girl.“

Sansa gasped when he pushed her panties to the side and ran his fingers up and down her bare cunt. She pushed her self harder on his hand to get the friction she craved. Jon’s hand pressed harder against her in slow circles. When his circling gradually became faster, Sansa began panting.

“Who’s cunt is this, baby girl?“ Jon’s daddy voice sounded a little possessive and it only turned Sansa on more.

“It’s your cunt, Daddy! Only yours!“ she yelped out.

“Mmmm, that’s right.” He pulled her panties back into place. “I need to taste you, my sweet girl.“ In a swift move, Jon picked her up and laid her on her back. His hands took hold of the flimsy dress straps that rested on her shoulders and he pulled them down her arms, dragging the dress down with them until her breasts were free from the fabric. Jon gazed at them hungrily. “You’re such a pretty girl, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sansa said sweetly. Jon hovered over her and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He balanced on a forearm while his other hand groped at one breast then the other. He’d roll her hard nipples between his thumb and finger, making Sansa arch her back. He kissed and licked down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. His mouth closed on a nipple and Sansa moaned.

“Your tits are so perfect,“ He whispered when he finally released it from his mouth. He moved to her other breast and gave her nipple a little bite, making Sansa yelp.

“Mark them for me, Daddy. Show me I’m yours,“ Sansa moaned, her fingernails lightly grazing Jon’s scalp.

“You sure, baby girl?“

“Very sure.“

Jon covered a patch of her skin under her nipple with his mouth and sucked hard until it bloomed red. Sansa moaned loudly and pressed Jon’s head harder on her. He picked a spot on the other breast and repeated it. Sansa begged for more so he repeated it four more times.

“You really are just Daddy’s little girl, aren’t you?“ Jon asked. Sansa could sense a pleased and happy tone in his question.

“Completely, Daddy.“

Jon groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you?” he asked. In the moonlight, Sansa could see the smile he had on his face.

Jon continued down her body until he was between her thighs with her dress still hiked up to her hips. He left a trail of kisses up one inner thigh and then continued down the other, completely skipping over her sensitive center. Sansa needed to be touched there again and she thrusted it towards him.

“Patience, my good girl.“ His fingers slowly traced the outline of her panties and Sansa spread her legs open wider, hoping for more contact. After his fingers, Jon traced his tongue along the same pattern.

“Please, Daddy,“ Sansa pleaded.

“Mmmmm, I love you begging. What do you need, baby girl?“

“I need to cum, please, Daddy,“ she moaned in response. Jon let out another groan and suddenly his mouth covered the wet spot on her panties. “Oh, God!” Sansa shouted as she could feel the pressure of Jon’s tongue on her hole through the thin fabric. He began to suck at the fabric and Sansa’s hips raised off the bed towards his mouth. When Jon was done tasting her through her soaking panties, he grabbed them and ripped them down and off her long legs. His mouth went right back to her now bare cunt. His tongue licked up her slit in flat, slow laps over and over, driving Sansa crazy and making her loud. He slipped his tongue into her hole, in and out, in and out. Sansa was pushing his head against her hard while thrusting towards his mouth, basically smothering him, but he didn’t seem to care, he kept driving his tongue in her and bringing her close.

“You taste so sweet,“ he said softly when he finally came up for air.

Sansa could feel her juices dribbling out of her, she had never been eaten out so well before. “Can I have a taste, Daddy?“

“Hmmm, you are being quite a good girl right now, I guess you can have a reward,“ Jon smiled up at her. And he kept his eyes on hers as he slowly slid two fingers into her tight hole. He watched as her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. “Does that feel good, princess?“

“So, so good, Daddy. You treat your baby girl so well,“ she replied in between moans, biting her bottom lip as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her, curling them to hit that sensitive spot within her.

“Fuck,“ Jon groaned. Sansa could tell she was driving him crazy with just words. He slid his fingers out of her, wiped even more of her wetness that trickled out of her onto them, and brought them to her lips. Sansa eagerly opened her mouth and sucked his fingers in. She groaned on them as she sucked and licked them clean.

“Mmmm, I do taste good,“ Sansa giggled when she was done. Jon slid his fingers back in her and fucked her faster, curling his fingers deep within her to hit that sensitive spot. His mouth went to her clit and he sucked and licked at it. Soon, he had Sansa screaming and gripping the sheets in her fists. “Oh God! Please don’t stop! Make me cum, Daddy! Make your baby girl cum, please, Daddy!” As her body started to shudder as she came apart, Jon slid his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth over her hole. Her orgasm jerked through her and Jon eagerly lapped up the juices that flowed out of her. He licked her clean until she whimpered and pushed his head away from her. “Too sensitive, Daddy.”

“I’m sorry, sweet girl,“ Jon whispered. He came back up and gave her a gentle, loving kiss, making Sansa release an equally gentle moan. He looked down at her and caressed her cheek softly with his thumb.

“That felt so good. I wanna make you feel good too, Daddy.“

Jon smiled and gave her a few more gentle kisses. “You’re perfect,” he sighed and moved to sit at the end of the bed to take off his shoes. Sansa sat on her knees behind his back, grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands slid slowly down his chest while she placed sweet kisses along the side of his neck. He groaned as she licked at his ear lobe, pulled it in between her lips, and nibbled on it. When he was done with his shoes, Jon stood and turned to face her.

“Come to the edge of the bed, princess. Take off Daddy’s pants.“

Sansa obeyed, scooting to the edge and excitedly attacking Jon’s belt with her hands.

“You really want Daddy’s dick, don’t you?”

Sansa looked up at him and nodded with a sexy smile as she undid his button and zipper and slid them and his boxer briefs down. “Oh, Daddy,” she gently cooed when she looked back down and took in the sight of his hard cock. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but this was definitely better than what she could imagine. Long and thick, the perfect size that would make her wonder how that could possible fit in her while also not being overly intimidating. Her hand whispered a touch along the length of it, making it twitch ever so slightly and making Sansa giggle. She grabbed it firmly at the base and ran her tongue around the leaking head, lifting her eyes towards his as she licked up the bit of pre-cum with a smirk.

“God damn. You’re gonna need to go slow, baby girl.”

Sansa nodded and slowly slid her mouth around the head and gradually took in each inch as Jon groaned. She couldn’t fit his whole dick in her mouth, as much as she tried. Sansa decided she was going to need to work on her gag reflex because she desperately wanted to take him all. Her mouth slid up and down his cock. She’d flick her tongue along the head and then take him back into her mouth until she gagged.

“Daddy’s cock is too big for my mouth,“ she said with a pout as she stroked him.

“We’ll work on that, princess. But you’re doing such an amazing job right now. Such a good girl for Daddy.“

The praise spurred Sansa on, her mouth and hand moved a little quicker, her free hand began to massage his balls. Jon’s hand flew to the back of her head, encouraging her take in more of him. After a few minutes though, it became too much for him and he grasped Sansa’s hair and gave it a little tug.

“Oh God,” Jon groaned. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby girl?“

Sansa released Jon’s cock from her mouth with a loud pop, earning yet another groan from Jon’s mouth.

“Yes! Please fuck me, Daddy!“

“And how does my little girl want to get fucked?“

“I want to ride your big cock, Daddy,“ Sansa said, biting her lip while she still slowly stroked him.

Jon got on the bed and laid on his back. “Come here,” he said sternly while taking off his glasses. Sansa got into position to straddle him. “No, no. Bring your little cunt up to my mouth. I need to make sure you’re ready for my cock, angel.”

Sansa tried to hide how eager she was to ride Jon’s face. She crawled up and straddled his head, Jon’s hands grasped her hips and brought her down til her pussy lips were on his. His tongue brought her closer to another orgasm and she began to grind harder onto his mouth, his hands roughly gripping at her and guiding her movements on his tongue while she grabbed the headboard to keep herself steady. He alternated from sucking her clit, to long laps along the length of her slit, to burying his tongue as deep as he could within her. Sansa’s screams were loud as she came apart again, another orgasm racking through her body. She slid her body down his chest as she panted but her daddy wasn’t about to give her a break.

“Can Daddy fill you with his cum, baby girl?“

Sansa smiled. She knew he was asking if he needed to wear a condom without breaking character. She also knew that he knew she was on the pill, no thanks to Arya embarrassing her in front of him one day when she found the birth control in her purse.

“Yes, Daddy, please fill me with you cum. I need it spilling out of me.“

This time, Jon’s groan was more like a low growl and he grabbed her hips hard and positioned her over his cock while he sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Sansa rocked her wet cunt against his dick, covering it in her wetness. She watched as Jon snapped his eyes shut, trying to focus on staying in control and she smiled at it. Taking his cock in hand, she rubbed the tip of it along her folds and placed it right at her entrance. Jon’s eyes shot back open. They didn’t break eye contact as Sansa slowly lowered herself on him. He stretched her tight pussy and as it went deeper and deeper, the pain felt so good. She winced when she finally completely took him in to the hilt.

“Are you okay, baby girl?“ Jon said. It was more of a gasp though.

“You’re so big for my little pussy, Daddy. But it feels so good to feel you in me and stretching me.“

Jon’s raised his hand and placed it against Sansa’s cheek, his thumb softly glided against her lips and she gave it a little kiss. “Such a good girl.”

“Only for you, Daddy,“ Sansa whispered and then took his thumb into her mouth and sucked as she began to bounce on his cock. Her heels and dress were still on, the top pulled low so he could get to her tits and pushed up around her hips. It was exactly how she imagined riding him. But the feeling was so much better. She felt completely full while he was in her and it felt perfect. As she rode him, one of his hands gripped at her waist, her hips, her ass. Whatever he could get a hand on to drive her harder down on him. His other hand groped at her breast, bringing it to his mouth to suckle on and kissing the red blooms he left along them. Streams of bad and filthy words flew out of Sansa’s mouth as she rode him, but Jon was in no condition to reprimand her language. She begged for his cum. She promised over and over to be a good girl if she got to keep fucking daddy. She could feel another coil of heat building up inside her. She began to lose her rhythm as she got closer and closer, so Jon grabbed her hips firmly and guided her cunt on him. “Harder, Daddy! Pound my little pussy harder, please, Daddy,“ Sansa moaned out in between gasps. Jon did as she wished and pounded her mercilessly, thrusting his cock deep into her as he pushed her down onto it.

“Cum on my cock, baby girl,“ Jon commanded.

A few moments later, Sansa did just that. The walls of her cunt gripped tight on Jon as the orgasm exploded within her. Her intense tightness caused Jon to give up his control and spill his cum deep inside her, her contracting cunt milking every last drop from him.

Sansa’s tired body fell nearly limp against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

“Oh my God, Jon,“ she gasped into his neck, still feeling tiny waves of pleasure escape her.

“You’re fucking amazing, Sansa,“ he softly said, stroking her hair.

Sansa slowly lifted herself off of his dick and immediately felt his cum dribble out of her and down her thigh. It made her bite her lip and moan. She went to the bathroom to clean herself off, too physically exhausted to stand in the shower at that point. She slid under the covers when she was done and Jon took his turn to clean off. When he came back in the room, he looked a little unsure of what to do with himself now that their playtime was over. Sansa thought his relieved look was adorable when she lifted the covers next to her and patted the bed. She snuggled up close to his side, his arm around her, her leg across his and her arm draped over his chest.

“Thanks for playing with me,“ Sansa whispered.

“Sansa, you just gave me the best night of my life. It’s like my fantasies came to life.“

“Yeah, I could kinda tell you had a little daddy kink like me when I said it last week at the bar,” Sansa smiled.

“You said that on purpose didn’t you?“ Jon laughed as he lazily stroked his fingers up and down her arm across his chest.

“Yup, I needed to find out if you might be into it. When I saw you’re reaction, I knew I needed to make my move soon. And I’m so glad I did.“ Sansa gave a little kiss to his chest. “So how long have you been having fantasies about being called daddy?”

“Sansa, it’s a little embarrassing but I’ve been having consistent fantasies about you for like the past decade. The whole daddy thing is just extra. And insanely hot coming out of your mouth. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have you, you’re so gorgeous and amazing. But to get to have you and also hear you talk like that? Fuck.“

Sansa laughed. “We’re not playing anymore, you can stop praising me.” She gave him a small, teasing nip on his skin.

“I’m not playing, it’s the truth. You’re perfect and I’ve wanted you since I met you. But you had that boyfriend and then I got a girlfriend. Then I was too chicken shit to ask you out after that. But I’ve had many, many dirty thoughts about you.“

“Well, I can’t wait to help all of those little fantasies come true.“

“So - this is more than a one night thing where you wanted to play out your daddy kink?“ Jon asked, hope in his voice.

“Fuck yes. I hoped this would be more than a one night thing. The daddy kink is more of a recent development for me, but I’ve been wanting you since I met you as well.“

“Oh really?“ Jon teased.

“Yes. That boyfriend I had? It was all too often that I would close my eyes and pretend he was you.“

“Fuck. As much as I don’t ever want to think about you with another guy, that is fucking hot.“

“Well, you don’t ever have to think of me with anyone else. I’m pretty sure you own me now,“ Sansa smiled, gesturing to the marks he left her along her breast. Jon’s thumb slid over the red blooms that would soon look more like bruises before they faded away. “And I’m pretty sure that fucking you just gave me has ruined all other men for me.” Jon looked down at her with tired eyes but a pleased smile. “I’m yours, Jon Snow,“ she whispered.

Jon’s hand slipped into her hair and he pulled her face towards his. His lips just grazed hers at first. “And I’m yours,” he said softly and then fully kissed her. It wasn’t the hungry, needy kisses they shared before. This was a loving and gentle one, filled with unspoken emotions that they would get to at a later time.

But now, it was time to sleep. Sansa turned around, Jon turned on his side, and he pulled her so her back was flush against his chest. They curled up together and Jon slid his arm over her, resting his hand on her breast and they quickly fell asleep.


End file.
